With recent advances in electronics and communications industries, imaging apparatuses and portable wireless terminals have become smaller in size, thinner in thickness, lighter in weight, and higher in image quality, and functions thereof have been diversified.
Thus, there is a need to develop materials maintaining high rigidity of products despite thinness thereof, having rheological properties not affecting formation of the products, and eco-friendliness satisfying customers' needs.
Conventional, recycled materials such as post-consumer materials (PCM) or post-consumer resins (PCR) or bio-materials have been used to achieve these objects.
However, if recycled materials are used, it is difficult to keep supply and demand of raw materials in balance and physical properties of products such as impact strength may deteriorate. Bio-materials may change physical properties of injection-molded products due to crystallization and may not be suitable for injection-molding processes due to slow crystallization rates.